Mommy
by YAJJ
Summary: "Mommy, please!" No mother should have been able to resist a call so scared, so broken. Still, Maddie managed to do it all the same. She managed to continue the torture that she was giving her son the ghost boy, and would probably manage to escape it unscathed... if she was real. Sorry for the bad summary! :/


Mommy

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

YAJJ

**Summary**: "Mommy, please!" No mother should have been able to resist a call so scared, so broken. Still, Maddie managed to do it all the same. She managed to continue the torture that she was giving her son the ghost boy, and would probably manage to escape it unscathed... if she was real.

**Rating**: T because I think it should be. And because of head exploding adorableness on Danny's part.

**A/N**: Go easy on me; this is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction. Also, I'm like 90% certain that I made everyone be OOC. But I don't care. I like how it works, and I think that they reacted well given the situation. I found Danny Phantom on Netflix, and so for the past several days, writing Danny Phantom, reading Danny Phantom, and watching Danny Phantom has been my life. I'm not joking. So far, I'm two or three episodes into season 3, and I don't know exactly how many of the ones past that I've actually seen. So if anything in here is wrong, well... deal with it, I guess. I like how this turned out. :)

**EDIT:** Apparently, I forgot to add paragraph breaks. :| Oops...

* * *

It was Jazz who told them, in the end. In an attempt to get herself out of trouble for sneaking out for only the second time in her life. She blurted out, "If you think I'm bad, look at your son! He sneaks out on a nightly basis if he gets a little _chill_ in the air! You know that ghost kid you hate? That's Danny! Danny Fenton is actually Danny Phantom!"

Danny's entire world shattered around him as soon as those words left her mouth. Her hands rested on his shoulders, and soon a cry of, "goin' ghost!" filled the air, though it certainly wasn't from him. Somehow, Jazz forced him to change to Danny Phantom, and he was made to watch as Maddie and Jack's angry eyes slipped from Jazz to Danny.

He could feel it. They were betrayed. They'd been lied to.

Danny quickly started to attempt to explain everything to them, blathering uselessly, hoping that they could hear him, but…

"GHOST!" Jack yelled.

Danny yelped when he felt something tighten around his wrists and ankles. His mother stood there, cursing him. The Fenton Fisher was in her hand, the line wrapped tightly around him.

"No!" Danny pleaded. He gasped when his father cuffed him upside the head, snapping at him to be quiet. Jack's arm wrapped around him and lifted him to his wide shoulder. Danny attempted fighting, and then attempted changing back to Danny Fenton, but both seemed impossible. Jack and Maddie had finally caught a ghost, and they weren't about to let him go.

Danny swiveled his head around, looking for something to help him. He saw Jazz standing there, grinning. "Jazz, please! Please help me!" he begged her.

Jazz smiled and waved her fingers at him. She blew him a kiss as Jack carried him downstairs, into the lab.

…Maybe they were going to fling him into the Ghost Zone? He hoped so. That way, he had a chance of getting back out. Then he could change back, and hopefully trick them into thinking that the boy who had done that—and _lied_!—had been a ghost, and not their son, and live out the rest of his natural life back home, never seeing Danny Phantom again.

"Honey! Clear the table!" said Jack, nearly skidding to a stop when he reached the basement.

Danny looked hopefully to the Ghost Portal, his hands resting on his father's back.

Jack noticed. He snorted, jerking Danny very purposefully away from the portal. "Ha! As if you're ever going to go in there to regain your powers, Ghost Boy."

Danny's chin collided painfully with Jack's shoulder when he lost his grip. He peered at Jack, trying to see if maybe he was joking. That made sense. Jack Fenton was rarely ever serious. Maybe they were just going to give Danny a good scare, to teach him for not telling them something so important before.

"Okay, Jack. Bring him here."

Danny saw stars when his head smacked painfully against the metal table, throbbing incessantly. He looked around, trying to spy his mother, but the woman had the hood of her jumpsuit over her eyes, essentially hiding the comforting part of her from view. "…Mom?" he asked.

He winced when something tightened around his wrists and ankles, turning his to look at them.

Jack slowly tightened little pieces of string—probably spare Fenton Fishing Line, so that he couldn't move at all and they couldn't lose him—around him. He noticed Danny watching. He grabbed his only son's chin hard enough to leave bruises. "Fenton Fisher, you fiend. None of your little ghost tricks with this here. You can't escape." He glared at his own child. "This'll teach you to take over a body."

_A_ body. _A _body? He was their son, not just _a_ body! He started fighting and begging, pleading with them that he would never go ghost again, in fact he'd never come near them again if they wanted, if they'd just let him go.

"Quit it!" Maddie scolded. She had her clipboard in her hand, drumming her fingernails on the metal of the table he laid on. She moved her drumming fingers to his nose and started walking them up the bridge of it. "You're not going anywhere, kid. You are the first ghost we've caught in years! This is the perfect time to do some… _tests_." She poked his forehead almost playfully, drawing her hand back. She went to one of the desks and picked something up, waltzing back over. Setting the clipboard down, she opened Danny's mouth agonizingly wide, shoved it in, and clamped his mouth shut, watching the mercury rise.

Danny gasped and fought his mother's cold hands, shaking and fighting as she stroked his cheek teasingly.

Maddie yanked the thermometer out but kept her hand where it was, keeping Danny's mouth firmly shut. "Interesting. I expected him to be colder. But, no matter. 80.4 degrees is still too cold for this thing to be human."

Danny fought her hand valiantly. He even attempted to open his mouth and lick her, like he used to do with Jazz when she tried to keep him quiet.

Alas, to no avail.

After a while, Maddie released his mouth, going to the other side of the room to grab a few things. Jack was upstairs, grabbing something from their room and probably telling Jazz that it was too dangerous to come downstairs, or maybe even be in the house.

"Mom?" asked Danny desperately, hoping she could hear him as Danny Fenton and that she would release him.

Maddie ignored him. She came over and set what she'd grabbed on a nearby counter and went back for more.

Danny tried unsuccessfully to change back to Danny Fenton, still continuing to fight the restraints. "Mom! Please let me go! P-promise, I'll never be Danny Phantom again, just let me go! Shoo me back to the Ghost Zone, even."

Somehow, Maddie continued ignoring her son's terror and distress.

"You've got me all wrong! _Everyone_ has got me all wrong! I'm on _your_ side, I'm trying to protect this town from all of the malevolent ghosts! Without me…" he had to swallow with effort, hearing the lab door close as Jack returned. "Without me, this town would be rampant with ghosts!"

Jack laughed as he came downstairs. "You say that like it's a bad thing, specter! This way, tons more will know that they Fenton family is not horrible at ghost hunting!" he leaned in close, narrowing the gap between his and Danny's face. "Even if one of our rank has betrayed us."

Danny gagged as Jack turned away. They still recognized him as their son! And they were going to continue anyway! "Mom! Dad! Please! I'll be good, I promise, I'll kiss Danny Phantom goodbye forever, I'll never betray you again, I'm sorry! Please!" he gasped.

Jack snorted at him disbelievingly. He smiled at Maddie. "Jazz is out of the house. Let's get started."

"L-let's not and say we did!" Danny offered. He bucked against the table, trying to snap the Fenton Fishing Line. He watched warily.

Jack glared at him. He took an extra piece of Fenton Fishing Line and firmly tied Danny's head to the table. "There. That oughta keep you still. Maddie! I need scissors."

Danny cursed to himself. "Mom! Maddie! He doesn't he doesn't he doesn't please don't give them to him! Y-you know that's a bad idea! P-please, Momma!"

Maddie handed them to her husband anyway, glaring at Danny before turning back to their collection of supplies.

Hmmph. Supplies? Weaponry was more like it.

Jack tore the glove off of Danny's right hand and started cutting a line right down the sleeve to the other arm, that glove coming off as well. Soon enough, the rest of his suit was removed, leaving Danny Phantom mostly bare in front of his ghost freak parents.

His ghost freak parents, who had seemed to forget that their son Danny Fenton—who was also Danny Phantom the ghost boy—ever existed.

Jack didn't even bother giving Danny any privacy, rather removing his last protection and looking him over, as though he'd never been human.

"Mom! Dad! Please! It's me, it's Danny Fenton, your son, please!" Before he could help it, tears stung Danny's eyes and started trickling down his cheeks, but he was unable to wipe them away.

Maddie took notice of this and neared his face. She stroked a thin finger through the train of terrified tears.

Danny thought for one fleeting moment that the woman was coming to her senses. Until:

"Jack, take a look at this. Their tear ducts still function properly. They can still produce tears and everything."

"Probably faking it" Jack dismissed it.

Maddie watched the falling tears for a few more moments before going to write something on her clipboard, look up at Danny, and then write down something again. She caught her tongue between her teeth, like she always did when she was concentrating.

"Honey! We can do a study on their reproductive abilities and everything!" said Jack, sounding too excited for Danny's personal taste.*

Danny bucked again, trying to break his father's hold. "Don't touch, don't touch, p-ple-_hease_ don't touch!" he begged.

Maddie glared at him. She lifted a hand and pressed down firmly on his stomach. "Don't. Move." She ground out through her teeth.

Danny took a second to bite back a pathetic sob as his parents turned on him. "Mom, please stop this. Please, I beg of you, I'll _stay_ Danny Phantom, I'll never change back, I'll let you cage me and study me and everything but _please don't do this…_" Danny whispered the last part and bubbled into sobs. No one to comfort him, no one who cared, he bubbled and sobbed on his own. He did the last thing that he thought might help, no matter if it was frustrating and embarrassing. He raised his voice and managed around the sobs, "Mommy, please…"

No mother could resist a call like that. No mother should be able to. Danny was hurting and distressed and terrified, tests that he was forcing himself not to take notice of were being done on him by his own family, and he just wanted to curl in a corner and cry and pretend that this day just hadn't happened. He put every bit of emotion that he could into that voice, begging with her motherly side to let him go. "Mommy, please, I'll be good! I don't want this, Mommy, make it stop! Stop it stop it please!" he begged.

Somehow, Maddie continued ignoring him. Danny thought that maybe someone had ripped out her motherly side earlier that day.

"Mommy! Mommy! Please let me go! I won't be Danny Phantom if you don't want me to anymore! P-please, Mommy, I need you to listen to me!" He recoiled when a sharp slap struck his cheek. Blinking back tears of pain, terror, and confusion, he watched Maddie go back to her work.

"It would appear that it has a distress call," said his mother, heartless and unforgiving.

"Like a siren," agreed his father, cold and dark. He grinned. "This looks like a job for the Fenton Muzzle!" he trotted away, suddenly happy, and came back with an orange cloth with Jack's face on it. Cutting the Fenton Fishing Line, Jack lifted Danny's head a little and stuffed the cloth between his teeth, tying it securely behind his hair. He quickly replaced the cut string and got back to work.

That hadn't worked. How hadn't that worked?! Danny sounded exactly like a terrified child, which was really what he was whether he'd admit it or not. How had Maddie just ignored that, and opted to strike him instead?

Danny bubbled back into tears, his heart and body hurting. He cried into the gag, silent, but continued muttering "Mommy" just in case Maddie grew a heart and released him.

They worked for _hours_. Danny didn't think that it would ever end. Not long after the strike, his parents decided to check his innards. Without actually feeling anything (but still wanting anesthetic so he could pretend that they cared if it hurt him), Danny watching as Maddie made a precision Y-cut and was soon poking inside his body.

But he had to look away when the ectoplasm that was his ghost blood started leaking out of the sides and neither mother nor father bothered to clean it up.

And he would have puked if he had anything in his stomach when human blood, red and warm, mixed with the ectoplasmic ghost blood, cold and green, and Jack and Maddie didn't even stop for a second to ponder why a ghost was bleeding red blood.

So, instead, he fainted.

* * *

"_Mommy, please…_"

Maddie stiffened and opened her eyes, looking around her for the source of that cry. She scrubbed at her eyes, tired and aching. She continued to look around, instinctively looking closer to the floor, perhaps to see if her five year old son or seven year old daughter was trying to wake her. She blinked, confused, and looked at the calendar on the dresser.

Her daughter wasn't seven.

Her son wasn't five.

And she hadn't been called Mommy in years.

"What the…?"

"Mrghph, wazza matter?" Beside her, Jack yawned and shifted. He lazily sat up, also tired and aching. Hours of trying to capture that ghost boy yesterday could do that to people.

"Nothing, Jack. Go back to sleep. I just thought that I heard something."

Jack was ready and completely awake in moments. "Was it a ghost?!" he demanded loudly, reaching into his bedside drawer to grope for one of their ectoplasm-destroying guns.

"I… don't think so." Why did that voice sound so scared? It was pulling at her heart strings, and it _hurt_! "It sounds like it's coming from the kids' rooms." She stood and slipped on her slippers, throwing a robe over her nightgown. "I'm going to check on them. They've both been so tired and busy lately, I'd like to make sure that they're alright. Go back to sleep."

Jack, however, would not be deterred. Fiercely loyal to every member of his family, he stood and followed his wife to the door.

"_Mommy, please, I'll be good! I don't want this, Mommy, make it stop! Stop it stop it please!_"

Maddie was spooked by the sobbing voice. She shuddered, not often spooked by anything, and quickly went into the hallway. "That sounded like Danny." She decided, looking back at Jack.

The large man nodded, wringing his hands. The Fentons were generally brave people. That wasn't to say that they _never_ got nightmares, but they certainly didn't start crying out in the night like Danny was. He himself hadn't had a nightmare in over twenty tears, not counting the past months since the ghost attacks started.

"_Mommy! Mommy! Please let me go! … Please, Mommy, I need you to listen to me!_"

Even Jack was spooked by that one. A creak sounded from further down the hall as Jack and Maddie approached their son's room. Glancing up, they saw Jazz open her door and stumble out, scrubbing her eyes.

"…What happened? Is someone in trouble?" she asked logically.

Jack shrugged heavily. "Danny's crying out. We're going to figure out what's wrong."

Jazz looked surprised. "Is he hurt? Is he okay? Why are you taking so long?" she demanded.

"We're trying to figure out what we should do." Jack hushed her.

Jazz put her hands on her hips and glared at her father. She listened to Danny's constant "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy". Pursing her lips, she turned her glare on her mother. "Well, isn't it obvious? Something is really distressing him, and he's asking for you. Go in, wake him up!" she ordered.

Maddie wanted momentarily to scold her for telling them what to do, but she didn't. Her heart caught in her throat when Danny, apparently crying, sobbed, "Mommy!" managing to break the word in two that reflected just how scared and hurting he was. Really, he sounded just like he did when he was five. And if Danny was so desperate, why wasn't dream-Maddie going to help him? How was her heart not shattering, hearing Danny cry like that?

…But then, why wasn't she already in there, assuring him that she was there and could protect him?

Jazz shooed her in, furrowing her eyebrows and looking in Danny's room's way.

Maddie nodded. She looked at Jack. "Jack, why don't you put Jazzie back to bed? She needs to sleep; you have a test tomorrow, don't you?"

"I want to make sure that Danny—"

"Danny will be fine. I'm his mother, I know how to comfort him. If I need your help, Jazz, I'll call you, okay? Now get some rest."

Jazz pouted. She directed toward Danny. "Well, apparently you _don't_ know how to comfort him!" she decided. Still, she let Jack take her arm and lead her to her room.

Maddie looked at her son affectionately. She stepped in, calmed her racing heart, and smiled a little. She wanted Danny waking up to a smile, not a frown. Finally, she settled on the mattress beside him and rested her hand on his shoulder. She started shaking. "Danny, wake up. Mommy's here. C'mon, sweetheart, no one's going to hurt you." She promised.

Danny didn't awake to her gentle shaking. It wasn't until she was shaking him harder that he cried out again and shot straight out of bed. It would have been comical and horribly unrealistic if Danny hadn't bit his lip and started crying.

Maddie didn't really know what to do. Why was Danny _crying_? "It was only a nightmare, honey. You're okay." She purred pathetically, unsure.

Danny had to take a few moments to calm himself, but he managed it. He opened his icy blue eyes and watched her, confused. Then his eyes widened and he scooted backwards onto his pillow and away from Maddie. "M-Mom!"

Maddie softened her eyes very deliberately, hoping to calm him. "Are you okay, Danny?" she asked kindly.

Danny, shaking and shining with a sheen of sweat, started patting his arms. He was surprised by something, and looked down at his arms. "No… suit?" he asked. Then he looked right at her, looking genuinely scared. "D-did you see anything?" he asked.

Maddie furrowed her eyebrows, horribly confused. What did he not want her to see? "All that I saw was you, tossing and turning and calling me. I promise." She assured.

Danny swallowed heavily and nodded. "Y-you weren't listening…" he muttered, intending to say it to himself and not really noticing that Maddie was still there. "You weren't listening…!"

Maddie reached toward him and squeezed his arm. She scooted closer to him and drew him into a strong hug. "I'm always listening, baby. Always, always, always. I promise. I'll listen to anything that you want to tell me. _Anything_."

Danny shook his head, pressing his wet eyes to her shoulder. "You weren't… I tried to get your attention… but you weren't! It wasn't my fault! What happened _wasn't my fault_!"

"I know it wasn't, sweetheart. I know. It was only a nightmare…" Maddie really had no clue what exactly Danny was talking about, but she still comforted him as best as she could. And he seemed to want for her to know that what had happened—whatever had happened—wasn't his fault. "Is that why you were calling me Mommy?" she asked, remembering how badly her heart had hurt at his cries.

"I-I tried calling you Mom but you wouldn't listen, and Maddie but you wouldn't listen, and then Momma but you wouldn't listen… and then Mommy but you _hit me_! I'm _sorry_! I'll never do it again!" Danny gasped into her shoulder, shaking the bed with his sobs and whimpers.

"No, no, Danny, I would never hit you." Said Maddie, turning his head a little so she could freely kiss his forehead. She wondered to herself what exactly he wouldn't do again, what exactly he was sorry for, but she didn't think that it would be such a good idea to ask. She doubted that she'd get a clear answer out of the sobbing boy anyway. Poor thing was too distressed to do more than mutter. "Never, ever hit you. And I know that you're sorry. It's okay. I forgive you. I'll always forgive you."

Danny released a deep, shaky breath and sat back, licking his lips and wiping his shaking hands beneath his eyes, scrubbing at the small tears touching his cheeks. He looked around him, not looking at Maddie. "It didn't… it didn't happen…?" he asked, looking genuinely surprised.

Maddie held Danny tightly, pulling him across her lap. His knees rested across hers as she sat beside him. "No, darling. It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. It didn't happen." She reassured, though she wasn't really sure what Danny thought had happened. It probably had something to do with her not listening to him or something that had him shaking. But why would he start _crying_ just because she wasn't _listening_? It didn't make sense.

Danny sniffled and looked down at his stomach. He touched one shaky hand to his stomach and pulled it back, looking at it. "No… blood… no… ecto…" he sniffled again and leaned thankfully against his mother. "Good."

Maddie chuckled a little at him, gently kissing his cheek. "Of course it's good that there's no blood." She looked amused.

Danny looked at her and nodded again. "I know. Just… saying." He puffed out his cheeks and finally relaxed. After a few seconds, he pulled his legs from hers and just sat at her side, looking around her. "You would listen to… to anything?" he asked her.

"Of course."

"And you wouldn't get mad?" asked Danny, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Now, what could you have to tell me that would make me mad?" Maddie asked. She took his hand sweetly. "I promise, nothing that you could say will make me mad." She assured.

Danny's eyes found hers, and Maddie could see a want in them. No, even more than that. There was a need in there, one like she'd never seen before. He needed something from her, though she hadn't a clue what. He sniffed again, and whimpered, "I think I need to tell you something."

Maddie squeezed his hand. "Whatever you want to say, sweetie, I'm all ears."

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but then something flashed across his eyes. Maddie had never seen an emotion so quickly permeate anything or anyone in her life. But she knew that look, that emotion. _Fear_. He was very afraid of something. Slowly, his mouth slid shut and he shook his head. "Never… never mind."

'Never mind?' she wondered. "_Anything_, Danny." Insisted Maddie.

"I know. I just… I can't. I can't."

Maddie watched him, looking for a reason. Why couldn't he tell her this secret of his, whatever it may be? Eventually, she let it go with a sigh. "That's alright, baby. But if you ever think that you can, I'll listen. Okay?"

Danny sighed heavily through his nose and nodded. "Okay."

Maddie stroked his bangs for a few seconds. "Danny, it's nearly two in the morning. Why don't you go back to sleep? You still have school tomorrow."

Danny yawned widely, and soon Maddie copied him. "Yeah. Okay. I will."

Maddie smiled and stood. She watched Danny pull himself back up to his pillows and slide beneath the covers. Then, just as she used to do when he was little, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead again. She gently tucked him in, smiling wider as Danny laughed a little. "Good night, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. Good night."

Maddie rubbed Danny's forehead and went to his door, leaning heavily against the door frame.

She couldn't even start to describe how scared she had been, hearing him cry out like that. It had only happened one other time, and that was when he was five. The nightmare that he'd woken up from had rocked him, and he hadn't been able to sleep well for nights afterward.

Maddie hoped that this wouldn't be the case this time.

"Hey Mom?"

Maddie gasped and turned around, wiping at a tear that was attempting to escape her. She looked back at Danny, who smiled softly at her, looking relieved beyond his years. "What is it, baby?"

"…Thanks. For this, I mean. Really, it… I feel better. So, thanks."

Maddie smiled again. "You're very welcome, honey. Now go to sleep."

"Good night." Danny turned onto his side and burrowed into the blankets.

Maddie stepped out and slowly closed the door behind her. She leaned back on it, touching her shoulder where her son's tears still wetted it.

"Is he alright?"

Maddie looked up to find Jack watching her, looking genuinely concerned, both for his wife and son. She nodded heavily. "Yes, I think so. He woke up from a nightmare, I guess. Something about it really scared him." She said.

"Are _you_ alright?"

Maddie looked back up at Jack. She stepped forward and leaned against his powerful body. "He scared _me_, Jack. He started talking about stuff, and…" she clutched his nightshirt and breathed deeply into it. "Am I a good listener? Be honest."

"One of the best I've seen." Jack assured.

Maddie rolled her eyes. She shook her head with a sigh. "I think it's time to go back to bed, Jack." She said.

"Don't want to talk about it?" guessed Jack, lifting his eyebrows.

"I… he… he kept saying that I wasn't listening to him, and that's why he called me Mommy because nothing else was working, and even after that I didn't and… I don't know. It freaked me out. _He_ freaked me out."

Jack smiled brightly. He picked Maddie up, one hand on her back and the other beneath her backsides, and carried her to their room.

"Jack!"

Jack set Maddie down on the bed. He gave her his best, winning smile, and dropped onto his side of the bed. "Our boy will be fine, Maddie. He's a Fenton! Watch, come morning he'll be the same as before. He just needed a little… help this morning. Now go to sleep, we have ghost hunting to do, tomorrow."

Maddie smiled at him and shook her head, though she looked very amused at his playful antics. "Yeah, I suppose. Good night, Jack."

* * *

Danny trudged down the stairs earlier than usual, looking ready to go. Jazz, who was normally sitting down at the table and enjoying a hearty breakfast by the time he made his way in, was just exiting the bathroom, running her fingers through her straightened hair. She blinked at him, surprised, and then went to him. "Danny!"

Danny jumped and looked up at her. "Hi, Jazz." He sighed.

Jazz squeezed Danny's forearm gently. "Are you okay? You woke all of us up, last night. I was worried. Your nightmare must have been pretty bad." She commented.

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, you could say that. But I'm fine now, I'm… I'm better."

Jazz watched him skeptically. "Are you sure. You still look tired. You could probably get Mom and Dad to let you stay home. I can pick up any notes that you missed." She said.

Danny shook his head, looking toward the kitchen and his mother. "No. Thanks, but… no." he denied.

Jazz set her hands on her hips. "Well, that's a first. Danny Fenton denying a day to skip school. Now I've seen everything." She grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes, wincing when he flinched and backed away. "…What was your nightmare about?"

Danny sighed a little, stepping up to her again. Surprising her, he slipped his arms around her shoulders and pleaded, "_please_ don't tell Mom and Dad. Please."

Jazz blinked, but she hugged him back all the same. "I won't, Danny. You know I wouldn't. What makes you think that I would?"

"…You _did_. In my nightmare, you… to get out of trouble, you told, and they… they…" Danny whimpered and pressed closer to her.

Jazz rubbed his back gently, holding his head to her shoulder. "I wouldn't, Danny. What did they do?"

"They… they were experimenting. On me. They wouldn't leave me alone. I _begged_ them to let me but they wouldn't and they…" Danny took a second to recollect himself. "What if they do it? What if they find out and they try to do it?"

Jazz laughed at him. She pulled him back and wiped away the pathetic, gathering tears. "You idiot baby brother, I won't let them do that." She purred. "If they try—which they won't—I won't let them get you. I swear it."

Danny smiled at her, using his sleeve to wipe away his tears as well. "Yeah, I… thanks." He huffed a little. "_God_, I'm pathetic. Of course they wouldn't. They're Mom and Dad. Not, like, mad scientists. Not Vlad." He muttered.

"No, nothing like Vlad." Jazz agreed. "But you're not pathetic. The way they talk, I'm surprised you aren't having _more_ of those ngihtmares. They scare _me_, and I wouldn't even be the victim! Not really."

Danny nodded. Slowly, though, Jazz's words seemed to sink in. He burrowed into her shoulder as his shoulders started shaking. "They _could_ have. They _might_ have. They could have killed me!" he gasped.

Jazz held him tighter to her, sighing. "No, they wouldn't have. You're their son, not just any ghost."

"They could _kill _me, Jazz! What if they forget? What if it happens? God… I don't… I don't wanna die, Jazz. Don't wanna die. Rather die than be experimented on… but don't wanna die." Danny crumpled against her. "Please, don't tell, Jazz, please don't tell… don't tell don't tell don't tell…"

Jazz shook her head. "I'll never tell, baby brother, unless you ask me to. Never. I promise."

Looking and apparently feeling unconvinced, Danny continued his crying. "_Please please please,_ they can't know, you can't tell… can't tell can't tell can't tell…"

* * *

* I know that sounds horribly wrong, considering that this is his own son, but I just want to point this out. Jack's excitement is over the fact that they will get to research that. No other reason. He's not that creepy. Yes, he's creepy in this, but not that creepy.

So, um... I hope you liked it! I have several more DP ideas and a long chapter fic in mind, _and_ potentially a sequel to this that might not be a sequel at all, but... yeah.  
Please review!

~Until next time,

YAJJ


End file.
